


Wood-land Adventures

by Homosexy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, age gap, woodcutter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is head woodcutter in the forest owned by the Xavier family and Charles' parents decide a bit of manual labour would be good for Charles' character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wood-land Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kind of based on a dream I once had where I was a guy (by kind of I mean definitely. Seriously, my dreams make good fanfiction material tbh). I really hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading. This is slightly longer than my other works so far, but it shouldn't be too long. Also sorry for the pun in the title, I really had to. And as a disclaimer, I am a gay girl so I'm sorry if my writing of M/M smut isn't incredible

It was far too early. Far, _far_ , **_far_**  too early, at least for Charles Xavier who was probably the furthest thing you could get from a morning person. Half-awake, he was being chauffeur driven to part of the ridiculously large woods his parents owned. Apparently his father thought he needed to buck up now he was 18 and almost about to go out into the world alone. Though posh rich boys were never far from their parents' reach, Charles got the distinct feeling his parents rather hoped he would become self-reliant, off their hands as it were. Bleary-eyed and in his usual pessimistic morning mood as he was, Charles felt kind of excited. Life at home could be described as stuffy at best and an escape would be nice to say the least. He noticed that the trees grew bigger and the forest darker as the car drove on and on. It was hard to not be apprehensive at the thought of staying there for two weeks, but he quickly cheered himself up again by listening to some of his favorite songs, as ever correcting "she" to "he" in every love song he came across.

The car stopped about two hours away from the Xavier mansion. Charles was about to get out, but then the door was opened for him. He always hated that, he was perfectly capable of opening and shutting a bloody car door, but he couldn't tell off the staff when they worked so hard.

"The cabin is a short way down this path. I'll accompany you with your luggage Master Charles" John, the chauffeur said

"Thank you John" Charles smiled rather awkwardly, disliking the formality and thinking he really could carry his case himself. Nevertheless, he followed John with a feeling of anticipation, for better or worse he could not tell. The path was well-trodden, which was somewhat comforting. Charles found the pine needles littering the path rather pretty and charming. The smell of fresh pine-scented air was certainly something he could get used to. Eventually they came to a cabin, which though humble when compared to the Xavier Estate, Charles immediately fell in love with. It was about the size of a normal house and looked like a log cabin, but somehow more modern. The window frames were a clean, pure white, the panes spotless. But from what Charles could see, the interior had a comforting lived-in quality infinitely preferable to the unnatural cleanliness of his usual home. John rapped on the door in a calm, polite way that befitted his nature. Inside, a voice that sounded somewhat familiar in a way Charles could not place called 

"I'll be right with you". Charles took advantage of the pause to ask

"What's his name? And how old is he?"

"His name is Erik Lehnsherr and he's 22. I believe he is a German refugee"

"Thank you" Charles said, unconsciously biting his lip because he couldn't place the voice he had heard, but he knew it and wherever he knew it from had him concerned. He heard footsteps and then the door swung open.

 

Charles didn't think he'd ever been more shocked in his life. Erik masked his surprise rather well, but Charles had seen his momentary look of shock.

"Hello, you must be Master Xavier" Erik rolled out the line like a bored actor in a read-through

"Please, call me Charles" Charles smiled, suppressing his urge to freak out and held out a hand, which Erik shook. And then Charles knew that there was no way he could be wrong because he knew the grip. It was  _that_ Erik, for sure. Not to mention that turtleneck seemed awfully familiar.

"Well you can call me Erik of course. Come in, come in" Erik beckoned, slightly exasperated at Charles' awkwardness.

"I'll take his luggage up and then I'll be off Erik" John said

"Sure, sure" Erik waved a hand distractedly, clearly wanting to get Charles alone. He led him into a fairly ordinary looking kitchen, then walked to the kettle and asked, "Tea?", completely aware of exactly where Charles was looking

"Yes thank you" Charles replied "That would be lovely". There was a silence that could only have lasted two minutes, but it felt painfully long. The noise of the kettle boiling seemed unusually loud, the room unusually warm. After what seemed like an age, Erik sat down with two cups of tea and pushed one toward Charles.

"So," Erik stirred his tea and made direct eye contact with those eyes that were all too familiar to Charles

"Yes?" Charles added a cube of sugar to his tea

"Okay, stop being so awkward because if we're staying together two weeks, we're going to have to deal with this here and now" Erik said impatiently

"I'm sorry, but it is rather bloody awkward when the last time I saw that turtle neck it was on my bedroom floor at about 8am four months ago" Charles retorted. There was a pause then "Sorry," Charles looked down to avoid Erik's gaze, "That was uncalled for"

"No, no I was too harsh" Erik said 

"Aren't you always?" Charles grinned, then sipped his tea

"You never complained" Erik retorted

"You wouldn't have let me" Charles fired back. Erik evidently couldn't think of a comeback as he took a long sip of his tea. After a minute's thought, he asked

"So were your parents away?"

"Yes. The butlers wouldn't split on me so I was free to do whatever I pleased really"

"So of course you went to the seediest gay bar in town" Erik gave out a short laugh

"I was a sexually frustrated 17 year old virgin, I had to do something" Charles joked "My parents had me in a chokehold. And not in a good way!" he added indignantly as Erik laughed

"Well I don't blame you. Still, it's a shock to learn you're the son to the illustrious Xavier household" Erik grinned wickedly "Wouldn't be so well reputed if they'd heard you screaming 'Fuck me harder'-"

"Erik!" Charles interrupted indignantly, but Erik was too busy laughing to care.

 

* * *

 

Overall, the work wasn't as hard as Charles had expected. He was surprisingly strong, though nowhere near as strong as Erik. He found the hauling of wood from one area from another quite tedious, but oddly satisfying. No, the only problem was Erik. Charles wasn't really sure what to do. Erik's feelings on the matter were clear from the get go; every opportunity he got, he made some sort of advance. And Charles couldn't deny that the man was very attractive, even if he did have an odd predilection for turtlenecks. But he just felt confused. He'd gone out on that night 4 months ago just looking for a hook-up and there was no way he regretted what he'd done with Erik. But if he allowed anything to happen again... Charles didn't know that he would be able to control himself. Not in that way, but he knew that while the memories of having sex with Erik were not fresh, he wouldn't long for him. If he slept with Erik again however... who knew?

 

These concerns preoccupied Charles for the first three days. Then over dinner (Erik was quite a reasonable cook and had made carbonara), it only got worse. The dinner itself was delicious; Charles enjoyed it immensely and, as usual, offered to help wash-up. And as usual, Erik agreed of course. Charles was happily just washing up when, just a split-second before contact was made, he felt Erik's presence behind him. Suddenly, Charles felt himself pressed into the taller man. 

"Erik, what are you-Erik!" he paused his question with an outcry as Erik put both his hands on to Charles' buttcheeks. And he didn't keep them still either. The only problem was, Charles wasn't sure he wanted them to be there. No, he definitely wanted them there but he couldn't let this happen. He turned abruptly, pushing Erik's hands away. But this proved to be a not-so-good idea: Erik simply kissed Charles. The latter felt his face grow warm, but he couldn't push Erik away, he didn't have it in him. Instead, his arms wrapped around Erik, wonderful wonderful Erik. Charles pushed his own tongue against Erik's, completely forgetting all his previous ideas. That is, until Erik broke away with a gaze that clearly asked Charles "Well shall we?". Everything Charles had previously thought flooded back and he pushed past Erik to run up the stairs to his room.

Charles lay curled up on his bed. He knew it could never work, his parents were employing Erik... and yet Erik was so irresistible with his large beautiful hands, muscular arms and chest, that intensely beautiful gaze. Charles tried to banish all these thoughts from his mind, but that made it all so much harder to forget Erik's hands on him and the kiss they had shared. Try as he might, he couldn't suppress his own desires.

 

Erik just had to walk in at that moment. Charles attempted to subtly re-position himself as best he could, but he knew Erik had noticed his uncomfortable shuffling

"I'm sorry" Erik said "I shouldn't have just pushed myself on you like I did"

"Apology accepted" Charles said politely

"I realize you're probably-" Erik started to say but Charles cut him off

"Angry, no. Confused, yes"

"I'll leave you to it" Erik took the cue and left, but a small raise of the eyebrow let Charles know Erik knew exactly what was going on in his underwear. Charles blushed bright red, even though he was alone. Really, did he have no self-control?

 

He was starting to fear the answer might be yes. Charles began to wake up with stained boxers and all that he could think of was Erik.

 

* * *

 

 

Why hadn't he listened to Erik's instructions more carefully instead of looking at those wonderful lips? Charles was lost, two days later and it was late afternoon. Thank goodness it was Summer, so he wouldn't get cold at least. Still, Charles couldn't help but shiver out of nervousness. He had no clue where he was and his phone had no signal.

"Erik!" he shouted, "Erik! ERIK!". Charles concentrated on breathing, but suddenly jumped at the sound of thunder. "Great," he muttered to himself, "Rainstorm. Bloody marvellous!". He did at least know he needed to head north and he had a compass, so Charles started to walk past tree after tree after an umpteenth bloody identical tree. The path was still well trodden, but it was becoming less and less so, which worried Charles considerably. Constantly checking for signal, Charles was finding it harder to control his panic with every minute. It was starting to get darker, though he couldn't tell if that was the forest getting thicker or night drawing in. He began to get colder as the rain soaked him through, despite the fact he had put on a jumper

"Erik!" he called again but to no avail. He continued walking and calling Erik's name, all the while internally cursing his own idiocy. 

 

By the time he found the river, it was nearly dark. But then, a few hundred metres upstream, he could just make out the cabin in the rain. The undergrowth was so thick, his only option was to traverse the river bank. Hands on top of the miniature cliff and feet on a small rocky ledge made muddy by the rain, he slowly began to make his way to warmth and safety. The rain got harder and harder and Charles gulped as he realised just how fast that river was flowing and just how slippery his handholds and footholds were becoming. Nonetheless, he remained calm as he continued moving. It was a cold, painful, tedious process that made hauling logs seem like a tea party. All the while, Charles was terrified but determined. All he wanted was to be warm and safe, preferably in Erik's arms.  _Crack!_ Lightning broke the darkness of the night sky, making Charles jump. The sudden pressure caused the semi-rock of his right handhold to collapse completely. Charles panicked as he felt his balance going, his feet slowly sliding off the ledge. He tried in vain to climb up onto the bank, but could not. Both hands on a single hold, he hung there and shouted as loud as he could

"Erik! Erik! ERIK!" in panic. He knew that either his strength or the hold would give out soon. Where his feet were still scrabbling as he shouted, the earth was falling away: the rain had weakened it. Charles could feel his hold slowly giving way. He screwed his eyes shut and screamed in a way that would muffle the sound of a certain woodcutter barreling through the undergrowth to help him

"ERIK!!!"

 

A hand grabbed Charles' and hauled him up

"Charles, Charles! Bloody hell you're soaked" Erik hugged him tightly "What the _hell_ were you doing?"

"I got lost" Charles panted, thankful he wasn't crying in front of Erik "Thank you so much"

"I'll get you back in, it's only a couple hundred metres" Erik picked Charles up like a baby

"Seriously?" Charles laughed "I'm not complaining" he added quickly

"So you like this?" Erik raised an eyebrow as he started to walk, smashing through the undergrowth

"Maybe" Charles smiled up at Erik "Yes, I do quite like this"

"Well, you're heavier than you look, it's just this once" Erik half grunted

"I can live with that" Charles closed his eyes briefly then opened them. He stretched up to kiss Erik on the cheek. Unusually for him, Erik blushed and said nothing. But Charles knew he was smiling broadly inside.

 

"Right" Erik said, putting him down inside, "We both need to get into some dry clothes... fuck, I forgot to do the washing, you'll have to borrow some of mine, sorry"

"Don't worry, it's fine" Charles said. He liked Erik's smell. It was comforting. After a short while, Erik returned with two sets of clothes.

"Here" he handed Charles a white t-shirt and some navy joggers. Without hesitating, Erik stripped down to boxers. Charles stared unashamedly because who wouldn't? Erik was even more well-sculpted than the last time Charles had seen him naked. Erik glanced up and smirked

"I see you've made some kind of progress with that confusion of yours"

"Oh shut up" Charles smiled and began to change himself. However, he didn't have a chance to even start putting on the t-shirt as Erik immediately moved over (just as a part of Charles had hoped and suspected).

"Okay, this time I'm going to ask: you don't mind do you?" Erik asked

"Go ahead" Charles smiled "Or I will"

"Please" Erik kissed him briefly, then said "We both know I'm the top here". Then Charles once more felt himself drowning in Erik's kisses, which were as intense and lovely as his eyes if not more so. His tongue and Erik's met once more and Charles' arms were around Erik again... except now they were both only in boxer shorts and Charles got a much better appreciation of Erik's muscular form. And when Erik's hands went in Charles' pants, Charles didn't push them away. He felt consumed into the kiss, Erik's groping hands, all of it. And then when Erik broke off, he couldn't unclothe fast enough. Both men were already semi-erect. Erik got on his knees and made eye-contact as he took Charles in his mouth. The latter tipped his head back, eyes closing in pleasure. Charles moaned softly as Erik swirled his tongue around Charles' penis. When Erik took the whole thing in his mouth and began to suck back and forth, Charles thought he might come there and then. But then Erik stopped. Charles would have been angry, but he knew what was coming next as Erik gestured for him to get on his hands and knees. Charles did so gladly, eager for what was to come. Erik sucked on his finger, then slowly inserted it into Charles. Erik enjoyed this part, the preparation. And Charles' moans were so adorable and sexy, Erik found himself preferring Charles to any other sexual partners he'd had. When Erik got out the lube, Charles just had to laugh 

"Who keeps lube in their kitchen?" he laughed in surprise

"Me, luckily for you" Erik smirked, putting on a condom and covering his erection in lube. Charles held his breath as Erik entered him, because he knew it would hurt a little and it did. But Erik was gentle and considerate and Charles, feeling relaxed, quickly found the pain dissipating into pleasure. His moans became progressively louder and more frequent until Erik reached normal pace. Charles began to pant, then moaned 

"Fuuuuck **yes** " as Erik began to jerk him off at the same time. He came almost instantly, the floor below him now drabbled with cum. But Erik was still going strong and hard and soon Charles felt the pleasure build up again

"Erik..." He panted as the familiar sensation rose through his balls

"Again? Wow, you must really like this" Erik commented breathily as Charles came a second time "It won't be long for me now" Erik began to grunt as he sped up even more. Charles didn't need to ask for it harder: Erik was ramming his prostate over and over and over and fuck it was good.

"Hngghhh, Charles, _fuck_!" Erik moaned as his muscles began to twitch

"Fuck!" Charles cried as he came yet a third time, his balls almost burning with the effort, but it felt so good. And then a moment later, Erik came too. He slowly pulled out of Charles, who collapsed panting onto the floor, smearing his own cum onto his stomach. Erik binned the condom then helped Charles to his feet before hugging him close. Both men were sweating profusely, but neither cared. Charles was too wrapped up in Erik's warm arms and the throws of post-orgasm to care about anything else and Erik felt so satisfied and happy to have Charles and not someone else there. The smaller man looked up

"Erik, I think I might love you"

"Thanks, darling" Erik chuckled

"Erik!"

"Sorry... darling" Erik couldn't help add

"Will you carry me up to bed?" Charles put on his best puppy dog expression "Please, darling"

"Only _I_ get to call _you_ darling" Erik said, picking Charles up nonetheless

"Fine... honey" Charles laughed

 


End file.
